


Color in my World

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sanvers Week 2018, Soulmates AU, You'll see what I mean, and a Whole Lotta Gay, and calzona, and slexie, grey's anatomy tie in, lotta fluff, mostly alex sees COLORS, so much stuff happens guys, some supercorp, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: When you start to see colors you have exactly one year to meet your soulmate or you lose them forever...or that's what they say, at least. Alex has never really believed in it. Not until she notices a change during a particularly long study session. But it could just be her tired eyes...right?Day Four of Sanvers Week 2018





	Color in my World

Wednesday, February 14, 2018:

Soulmates AU

_When you start to see colors, you have exactly one year to meet your soulmate before you lose them forever._

It was a rumor. Alex was sure of it. Colors were just a myth. As were soulmates. The tales that her parents told of _blues_ and _greens_ and _reds_ were just that; fairytales.

But Kara seemed to believe it, so Alex kept her thoughts to herself. She rolled her eyes every time one of the girls in the locker room after gym class just _swore_ she saw somebody wearing a _pink_ shirt or slyly complimented somebody else’s _brown_ hair. They were all liars, she knew. They spread horrible rumors about people that Alex knew to be quite lovely. They couldn’t be trusted.

It got worse, though, as she reached college and the rumors continued to spread of _rainbows_ , which were full of color, it seemed. Kara herself had even begun to speak of beautiful shades of blue and red and orange. Her favorite color, she said, was green, because it was everywhere—in the trees, the stems of beautiful flowers, the grass outside their house, where they laid out at night and looked up at the stars—and claimed that she saw a whole new shade every single day, her eyes dreamy and her voice whispery.

Alex would teasingly call her a dreamer, but she never let Kara know that she didn’t believe her. Kara could have her dreams; Alex would keep her truth.

But then…her truth changed.

It started slowly, at first. Alex was studying in the library one day, books and papers spread across her table as she ran her hand through her short-cropped hair in frustration. She’d been at it for hours now and it was already getting late. Kara had already texted her several times to let her know that she was missing board game night with Winn and James and Lena and Sam and Lucy (whom could _all_ apparently see color), but Alex had ignored them. Her MCATs were coming up and she was intent on going to a good med school so she could get her dream internship up in Seattle.

Besides, being the seventh wheel wasn’t her idea of a particularly great evening. Not when she could be expanding her knowledge.

She, of course, had to give it up when her vision began to blur and her neck became stiff. Sitting up, she winced at the cracks in her spine as she decided to pack up for the night. She was certain that she was about to walk into her off-campus apartment to find a ton of gays sleeping on the floor (and Kara floating above them with Lena wrapped securely in her arms), but that wasn’t anything unusual.

Reaching out to grab one of the books that had somehow strayed from the immediate pile, Alex gasped quite suddenly as it seemed to change in midair and dropped the book back to the desk, pushing her chair away as she got to her feet. Without waiting another second, she reached for her phone and hit speed dial number one, placing it against her ear.

“Hello?” Kara muttered into the phone, sleepily.

“Kara,” Alex gasped.

“What’s wrong?” She suddenly sounded more alert and Alex could hear Lena grumbling in the background. She could picture the dark-haired girl laying atop Kara’s body, disturbed by the sudden noise.

“N-nothing’s wrong,” she said. “I just…I think…what did you say green looked like again?”

“Happiness,” Kara said. “Wait, do you see green?”

“I have no idea,” Alex admitted, “but I see _something._ ”

“Send me a picture,” Kara said and Alex could hear wind in the earpiece. She pictured the blonde flying her and her “soulmate” to the couch, where she could sit up and keep Lena comfortable at the same time.

Alex took a deep breath as she took the phone away from her ear and snapped a pic of the book, quickly sending it off in a text to Kara, before placing the phone back to her ear.

“Did you get it?” Alex asked.

“Yeah,” Kara said, sounding amazed. “You can see the color?”

“Yeah. Is that green?”

“No. It’s red. It reminds me of…of anger. Passion. Intensity.”

Alex looked back at the book. It might have gotten brighter since she first saw it. She stepped closer and reached down, placing her hand on the cover. “Yeah,” she said, almost breathlessly, “I can see why.”

“I’m so happy for you, Alex!” Kara said. “Now we just have to help you find your soulmate before time runs out.”

“Yeah…” Alex murmured, absently, before her eyes suddenly widened. “Wait. What?”

* * *

 

“When I first met Lena,” Kara said, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand as they walked through the quad together, “the colors had already started to dull. That’s what they do when the year starts to close. You lose the different shades.” She sighed. “I was really upset because I couldn’t see as much green as I used to.” Then a smile appeared on her face. “But when I met Lena…all I could see was the bright emerald green in her eyes and I just… _knew_. Then, just like that, the colors came back, all at once. It was like an explosion.” She smiled at her girlfriend and Lena gave her a shy grin in return.

“I felt the same way,” she admitted, leaning over to press a kiss to Kara’s lips.

“Adorable,” Alex deadpanned. “Now can we focus here? How am I gonna find this girl? It’s not like I can just walk up to everybody and awkwardly stare into their eyes. Besides, what if my soulmate doesn’t even live here? What if she’s in, like, Timbuktu or something?”

“You don’t start to see color until your soulmate is nearby,” Lena explained. “That’s how the legend goes, anyway. It worked for Winn and James. And Lucy and Sam. Why wouldn’t it work that way for you, too?”

“Because I just don’t have that much luck,” Alex mutter, before breaking away from them and heading toward her next class. As she walked, she could see new colors starting to spring up on the trees and shrubbery around her. She knew that they were mostly green, because of the leaves and the fact that it was mid-spring.

In Autumn, Kara said, the leaves changed colors; from green to red and brown and yellow. Alex couldn’t wait to see that.

Even if it would be the first and last time she ever did.

* * *

 

Spring soon faded into summer and Alex aced her MCATs, then got accepted into a myriad of med schools, all offering her full rides. She decided on San Francisco, where she could be close to Kara and still surf as much as she wanted.

She spent the summer before she left hanging out on the beach with her friends and learning all the different shades of blue that summer had to offer.

The first came from the cloudless skies as she laid out under the sun with her sister as they made sand castles and talked about where they might be able to go to find Alex’s soulmate. Alex didn’t worry too much about finding love as she focused more on the yellow sun and the light brown grains of sand between her wiggling toes that darkened each day she spent on the beach.

Then she learned the deep blue of the ocean as she rode the waves. Surfing was as familiar to her as walking and talking, but the water that she now ran her fingers through was somehow…better. She knew that all that had changed was her ability to see the rays of color through light, but… _wow_. Surfing became even more enjoyable to her and she stayed out in the water until the sun began to fall and color the skies in gorgeous shades of purple and pink and fiery orange. Alex wished that she could take a picture with her mind and remember every pigment when she inevitably lost her ability.

The third shade of blue was the light, bright color of shaved ice with bright blue food dye drizzled over it. It turned her lips from a rosy pink to a darker blue; her tongue, as well. She and Kara would laugh at each other while they made faces and James took photos of the two of them sticking out their tongues at each other.

When the Fall came, she said goodbye to her mother and sister and all her friends and headed off to San Francisco, where she would begin her medical education.

The first semester took its toll on her. Alex didn’t go anywhere but her classes, the school, and the apartment that she shared with two other med students, Callie and Arizona, who were each other’s soulmates (and never let her forget it. Note to self: knock before entering their bathroom, otherwise you’re bound to see things you didn’t necessarily want to see.) Thankfully, they were good enough to her that they often forced her away from her books and made her cuddle on the couch with them as they watched the few lesbian movies they could find where nobody—or, at least, nobody gay—died. Callie made her eat when it was time and Arizona had to practically carry her to bed for sleep, but Alex was thankful to them both.

Especially when they dragged her out for Halloween.

It was still daytime when they left their apartment and Alex reveled in the different colored leaves covering the trees and ground. She kicked small piles and watched in delight as they fluttered all around her. She smiled at little black and green witches that ran past her, tiny superheroes with bright red capes fluttering behind them, and other creatures that skipped along the path ahead of their parents.

Naturally, Callie and Arizona had dressed up for the occasion. Callie was dressed as a bag of Spicy Nacho Doritos, tissue paper fire glued to her homemade costume (which was constructed of a garbage bag expertly painted by Callie herself) and Arizona had a cardboard tube around her, painted teal and with the words “Green Tea” in carefully crafted Papyrus letters.

She was an Arizona Iced Tea.

Clever.

Meanwhile, Alex went with the classic witch, which was basically an all-black outfit, a five-dollar cape that was as thin as paper, and a two-dollar witch hat that she grabbed from the pharmacy around the corner from their apartment. Simple.

“You are _so_ boring,” Callie teased her as the walked down the street toward her friend Mark’s house. “We’re going to a party that’ll be _swimming_ with hot babes and you’re dressed as a _witch_. You couldn’t have at least dressed as an, I don’t know, _sexy_ witch?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Leave her alone,” Arizona snorted. “I think your witch is very cool, Alex,” she said.

“Thanks, Robbins.”

“If just a little plain.”

“ _Thanks_ , Robbins.”

When they finally arrived at Mark’s house, they were greeted by his girlfriend, who looked…oddly familiar, if just the tiniest bit younger than the rest of them.

“Hi!” she chirped, reminding Alex of Kara. “My name is Lexie! Lexie Grey! Callie and Arizona told me that they were bringing a friend with them tonight. It’s so nice to meet you!”

“Um, you too,” Alex said, shaking her hand. Lexie Grey had painted on freckles and a braid that looked like orange yarn twisted into braids. She wore a light blue country dress with a white apron over it and Mary Jane shoes. “Nice…dress.”

“Thanks!” Lexie beamed. “I’m Little Miss Muppet. I like your whole witch thing.” She motioned to Alex’s all-black outfit. “Very spooky.” Her smile somehow widened. “I’m sorry that I’m speaking so fast,” she said, “but I’m kind of on a sugar rush. And I’m just a teensy bit drunk.” She giggled. “You like alcohol and sugar, right? Because we have _plenty_ of both. Help yourself!” She ushered them inside and then immediately disappeared.

“Well,” Alex said, “she’s perky.”

“Yeah, but she’s also super sweet,” Arizona said.

“And smart as hell,” Callie added. “Lexie’s got a photographic memory. She got early admission into Harvard Med. She’s heading there in the spring and Mark’s planning to go with her.”

“Why?” Alex asked, furrowing her brow.

“Because they’re soulmates,” Callie sighed. “And Mark’s whipped as hell.”

As if on cue, a large man in an even larger spider costume walked up to them with a large smile on his face. “Torres!” he exclaimed, holding out his two real arms, as the six fake ones followed his action. He wrapped all eight around Callie in a scary hug, while she laughed and looked at Alex over his shoulder.

“See what I mean?” she said, pulling away. “Mark, this is Alex Danvers, our roommate.”

“Nice to meet you…whoa!” Mark’s eyes widened when he turned to her. “You know, you look kinda familiar. Have we met before?”

“I don’t think so, Mr. Spider,” Alex joked. “I’m pretty sure I would have remembered.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed, before holding out his hand. “Mark Sloan; nice to meet you, Alex.”

“Likewise,” Alex replied.

“Can I get you anything to drink or eat?” he asked.

“No, it’s okay. If you just point me in the direction of the bar…”

Mark point four hairy arms toward the archway to a new room and Alex thanked him, heading for a drink. If she was going to ignore her work for the rest of the night, she was going to do it the right way.

As promised, the bar was stocked with several different types of liquor, beer, and wine, as well as a giant bowl filled with deep red punch. As Alex reached for a plastic cup, she noticed something odd; the second her hand touched the cup, it flickered to gray. Blinking her eyes a few times, Alex was relieved to see that it flickered back and she filled her cup with the punch. Then she took a sniff and her eyebrows nearly fell off.

“Yep,” she said, “that’s spiked.”

She added some vodka, just in case.

On her way back out to locate Callie and Arizona (because they were basically the only two people she knew in this entire city, let alone the party itself) she noticed more flickers in her vision. One second everything was full of color and then the next…it was varying shades of gray. The same shades that she had seen all her life.

Alex’s heart began to race as she blinked over and over again, trying to get the colors back. But they only came in flashes. Never all at once. And they made her dizzy.

Alex took a long swig of her drink and felt her head become instantly lighter. When she opened her eyes again, the colors were all back. But they were also duller than she remembered.

Alex’s heart broke right then and there. Everyone had assured her that she would have a full year to find her soulmate, but it had only been six months since she first saw the color red and now…she was already losing her rainbow.

She was losing her truth.

Stumbling through the crowd of costumed and inebriated adults, Alex burst out onto the porch, breathing in the fresh air like a soothing balm to her lungs. She easily located a porch swing and perched herself in it, looking out at the sunset over the houses across the street. The colors slowly dimmed before her very eyes, turning gray. Every time Alex took a drink, they brightened a bit, but never enough to satisfy her.

Finally, not even a sip of her vodka punch could bring them back. She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” a voice above her asked. Alex ignored them, staring down into her now-empty cup, hoping that they’d get the hint and go away.

Instead, she felt the weight of their body as the person sat next to them. “Hey,” the person said, brushing Alex’s shoulder with their own. “You feeling sick or something? Because I really don’t think that punch is going to make you feel any better. It’s pretty toxic stuff.”

“I feel fine,” Alex lied. “I just want to be left al—” The words on her lips evaporated as she looked up to meet the deep brown eyes of the woman sitting next to her. In response, _her_ eyes opened as well.

“You’re seeing what I’m seeing, right?” said the dark-haired woman with the beautiful tanned skin and the deep red devil horns nestled atop her head. “I’m not just imagining this, right? You have…your eyes are _hazel_ , right?”

Alex nodded, her lips still refusing to work. In addition to the horns, the woman wore a blood red, skintight romper, her freckled shoulders uncovered. Alex felt her heart begin to beat hard against her ribcage as her face became hotter.

“I’m Maggie,” the woman said, holding out her hand—Alex noted the black fingernails—and giving her a dimpled grin. “Maggie Sawyer.”

“Alex Danvers.” The second their hands connected, Alex could swear she saw a wave coming from where their palms kissed. She took a deep, shuddering breath and bit her lip.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, her smile widening. “Well,” she said, “it looks like I finally found you.”

Alex’s face broke into a matching grin and she began to laugh, leaning forward to place her forehead against the other woman’s. “Looks like it,” she whispered in the breath between their lips.

* * *

 

Nearly twenty minutes later, Callie was standing in a group of her friends when she realized that somebody was missing. Looking at Arizona, she asked, “Where do you think Alex went?”

Arizona’s eyes widened and she glanced around the room, before starting toward the slightly ajar door. Peeking outside, she saw Alex’s hat on the ground and then…Alex. Her eyes widened and cheeks pinkened when she saw what her roommate was doing and she quickly and quietly disappeared back inside.

“Did you find her?” Callie asked.

“Yep,” Arizona replied. “She’s making out with the devil.”


End file.
